Am I a Loner or Lonely?
by Chloe Cyasesa
Summary: Rin Hanazawa, seorang perempuan yang menyukai kegiatan hariannya yang monoton. Tiba-tiba jadwal hariannya itu berubah ketika datang seorang anak baru di kelasnya. RnR minna? :D
1. Chapter 1

Tek tek tek tek...

Bunyi keyboard terus berbunyi di sebuah ruangan di salah satu apartemen di kota Crypton.

Di dalam ruangan itu duduk seorang perempuan manis berambut kuning sedang sibuk dengan komputer didepannya. Dilayarnya terlihat dia sedang berbincang-bincang dengan banyak orang di sebuah situs untuk _chat_.

Rui : Bosan ~ :(

Bruno : Bosan kenapa Rui-chan?

Miriam : Yang semangat Rui! XD

Clara : Jalan-jalan saja. Haha.

Prima : Bosan kenapa? O.o

...

Sepertinya orang yang dipanggil Rui itu cukup tenar di situs itu. Lalu dia juga membuka sebuah blog yang ia kelola. Ia menuliskan beberapa kalimat bahkan paragraf di entri barunya. Baru beberapa menit berlalu, sudah banyak orang yang membalasnya. Gadis itu pun tersenyum, "Aah, menyenangkan."

*(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)*

Disclaimer : Vocaloid ©Yamaha

Am I a Loner or Lonely © Chloe Cyasesa

Warning : bahasa yang tidak formal, OOC, Typo, OOT, kebanyakan di skip, dll.

*(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)*

"HUAAA. TELAAT! TELAAAT!" teriak seorang perempuan berambut pendek sambil berlari keluar dari apartemennya menuju tempatnya bersekolah. Pas sekali, baru saja ia sampai, bel masuk pun berbunyi. Langsung saja ia melanjutkan larinya itu menuju kelas.

"Rin, kau telat lagi. Pulang sekolah jangan lupa menulis hukuman 'Saya tidak akan telat lagi' 5 lembar folio." Yak, suara seseorang yang sudah cukup familiar ditelinga gadis berusia 14 tahun itu pun menyambutnya ketika ia sampai di kelas. Perempuan yang dipanggil Rin itu pun hanya bisa mengeluh sambil mengangguk.

*skip*

(Rin's POV)

"Nah, akhirnya selesai!" teriakku di kelas. Untung saja di kelas tidak ada siapa-siapa. Yap! Sekarang murid-murid seharusnya sudah pulang, jadi aku sendirian di kelas. Yah, menulis hukuman. Langsung aku berjalan ke arah ruang guru. Wah ternyata di ruang guru masih ramai.

"Permisi, sensei." Ucapku ketika mau masuk ke ruang guru.

"Kalau Luka-sensei, suka yang rasa apa?" oke, dikacangin. Akupun berjalan masuk lalu menaruh kertasnya di atas meja dan langsung pergi keluar kelas.

Setelah keluar dari ruang guru, langsung aku berlari ke arah kelas dan YEEEEEEEEEEEY AKU BEBAAAAAS!-BRUK! Ada seseorang menabrak pundak kiriku. Atau aku yang menabraknya? Entahlah. "Sori!" ucapku refleks berbarengan dengan orang yang di/ter/me-nabrak tadi. Kulihat sekilas ada seorang anak perempuan berambut kuning sama sepertiku berlari ke arah ruang guru.

*(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)*

"Tadaima!" aku melepas sepatuku lalu langsung berlari ke arah kamar yang terletak tidak jauh dari arah pintu depan. Rumahku tidak begitu besar. Layaknya apartemen biasa, 2 kamar, 1 dapur, 1 kamar mandi dan sebuah ruang tamu yang tidak terlalu besar.

Sesampainya di kamarku, aku lansung menyalakan komputer. Membuka blog milikku dan mulai mengetik keyboard komputernya.

Konichiwa Minna! Ogenki desuka? X)

Aah, tadi aku telat lagi. Aku disuruh menulis 'Saya tidak akan terlambat lagi' 5 lembar folio. Huh, kenapa ya aku susah sekali bangun pagi sepertinya. Mungkin aku harus mencoba untuk mulai tidur siang. Lol.

Oh iya, tadi disekolah aku bertemu dengan seorang anak perempuan. Manis deh. Sayangnya aku hanya melihatnya sekilas. Dx.

Rui.

Baru selang beberapa menit, komentar dari orang-orang sudah mulai berdatangan.

AL : wah, mungkin kau memang harus tidur siang Rui-chan. Sudah berapa kali kau terlambat. Haha.

Luna : siapa tuh? O.o . mungkin salah satu murid di sekolahmu.

Sonika : biasa bukannya perempuan suka tidur siang untuk jaga kesehatan + kecantikan? Lol.

Iroha : telat lagi? Mungkin memang kau harus tidur siang. Wahaha. Mungkin telat sudah jadi hobimu ya Rui-chan. JK ~ XD

Heh. Secara tidak langsung aku merasa terhina. Aku tidak pernah tidur siang, dan.. hampir tiap hari telat! Karena bangun pagi itu sangaaat sulit.

Oh iya, untuk mengisi waktu luang, tiap hari aku selalu membuka salah satu situs chat.

Rui : Konnichiwa minna! :)

IA : konichiwa Rui-chan ^w^

Akiko : ko-ni-chi-wa~! xD

Len : konichiwa Rui-chan. :)

...

Lalu, aku juga membuka 1 tab baru. Lalu mengetikkan alamat web yang sesuai. Keluarlah sebuah page forum bertuliskan 'Vocaloid Forum'. Langsung kubuka bagian 'Anggota' lalu ku klik sebuah tulisan yang bertuliskan 'Tonarine Sai'. Langsung kubuka page terakhir. Mungkin ada seorang member forum yang memberitahukan berita terbarunya.

Oh iya, aku lupa bilang. Aku salah satu Fans dari vocaloid. Terutama Sai. Dan yang kubuka sekarang adalah forum vocaloid tentunya!

Ketika halaman terakhir terbuka, muncullah gambar-gambar Sai.

Lily : 'Nih, foto-foto Sai-chan waktu lagi konser minggu lalu.'

Wah, akhirnya di upload juga fotonya. Kawaii ~. Sayangnya minggu lalu aku tidak bisa pergi ke konsernya. Aah, suram.

Setelah melihat-lihat foto yang ada, aku pun membuka halaman forum bagian 'Info'.

'Teto Kasane akan debut drama baru.'  
'Vocaloid mengeluarkan album barunya spesial tentang Teto.'  
'Zatsune Miku akan merilis lagu single nya yang terbaru!'

"Teto-Miku-Teto-Miku-Teto-Miku." omelku. "Kenapa harus merekaa terus! Kapan Sai-nya!"

Langsung aku kembali ke tempat Chat ku.

Rui : Adakah info selain Teto? T_T

Len : Tidak ada. :P

Clara : Maklum, di Vocaloid kan Teto paling tenar. - 3-

AL : Takdir untuk para penggemar Sai. Wahaha.

Tonio : Iya nih, kapan giliran Sai. :(

...

(skip-malam)

Kruyuuuk. Perut pun akhirnya bersuara minta diisi. Akhirnya aku mematikan komputerku dan beranjak dari kursi tempatku duduk. Keluar dari kamar dan pergi ke arah dapur untuk mengecek apakah masih ada sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Sayangnya, ternyata tidak ada. Akupun memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dan membeli makanan diluar.

*(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)*

KRIIINGG KRIIIIIIIIING!

"Hhh, malas... sebentar lagi." Tangan kananku meraih ke arah jam weker dan dengan mata mengantuk aku mengintip ke arah jam dan..

"Ternyata baru jam setengah 7.. Huaaah.." selang beberapa detik, "SETENGAH 7? GAWAAT!" langsung aku melompat turun dari kasur dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Lalu, membuat bekal untuk ku bawa nanti ke sekolah.

Setelah semuanya siap, langsung aku berlari ke arah sekolah.

*di sekolah*

"TELAT LAGI?"

"Eee.. anoo, gommen Luka-sensei. Aku tadi-err.." gawat gawat. bilang apa nih?

"Tidak ada alasan lagi! Sekarang, kamu keluar dan berdiri di depan kelas sampai jam pelajaran saya selesai. Mengerti?" ucap Luka-sensei sambil memberi death glare yang tiap hari menyambutku disekolah ke arahku. Jujur saja, dari semua guru, guru ini yang paling menakutkan. Tau kan kalau tiap sekolah pasti ada guru killer nya? Nah, mungkin Luka-sensei bisa jadi salah satunya.

"Ba-baik." Aku langsung berlari kecil ke arah luar kelas dan berdiri di depan pintu. Kalau boleh jujur, ini memalukkan. Kalau baru pertama kali telat sih masih mending. Lah ini, aah. Kenapa sih bangun pagi itu susah?

*skip - istirahat*

Aaah, akhirnyaa bisa duduk juga makan. Setelah berjuang melewati waktu-waktu sulit didepan tadi. Akupun mengeluarkan kotak makanku dan memakannya sampai habis. Karena hari ini waktunya mepet, akhirnya malah telur dadar doang. Hh, suram.

Selesai makan, aku mengeluarkan sebuah kertas soal dan mengerjakannya. Bukan, bukan karena aku anak rajin. Ini kulakukan hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat. Daripada perempuan-perempuan lain yang tiap hari ga ada bosan-bosannya ngomongin Korea. Si A cakep lah, si B ini lah, si C itu lah. Kalau masih normal sih ga masalah, masalahnya itu mereka setiap saat, setiap detik ngomongin hal yang sama terus menerus. Astaga.

Lagipula, aku menikmati saat-saat aku sendiri kok. Daripada darah tinggi terus kalau gabung sama mereka. Ditambah lagi paling Cuma bisa bengong pas mereka ngomongin idolanya itu. Oke, waktunya jadi anak rajin.

Oh iya, aku duduk paling depan, di tengah dan sendiri. aku satu-satunya perempuan yang duduk sendiri. biasanya sih perempuan disini kalau ga duduk sama perempuan lain, anak-anak cowo juga pada mau duduk sebelahan. Jangan tanya kenapa aku duduk sendiri. tanya sama mereka yang lebih PW di tempatnya masing-masing ketimbang di sebelahku. Lagipula, peduli amat sama teman sebangku. Toh, sendiri jauh lebih enak daripada ada orangnya, pasti mengganggu.

*skip – pulang*

"Akhirnya, pulaang!" gumamku sambil berdiri dari kursi dan keluar dari kelas. Sepulang dari sekolah, seperti biasa, langsung jalan pulang tanpa mampir-mampir dulu. Lagipula memang mau mampir kemana coba.

Sesampainya dirumah, seperti sudah dijadwalkan. Aku langsung menyalakan komputerku dan membuka situs-situs yang biasa kubuka. Pertama-tama pasti blog dulu. Selesai menulis blog, mampir deh ke chat baru terakhir ke forum untuk lihat-lihat apa ada berita terbaru dari Sai. Seharusnya sih begitu. Tapi ada satu kalimat yang membuat mood ku hancur berantakan.

Len : minggu depan aku akan pidah sekolah ke sekolah Yamaha.

Masalahnya bukan di kata 'aku akan pindah sekolah'. Bukan juga di lamanya waktu dia akan pindah sekolah. Ya, masalahnya adalah AKU BERSEKOLAH DI SEKOLAH YAMAHA!

*(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)*

"Akhirnya.. hari ini ya.. semoga ia tidak mengenaliku.. fuhh."

Akupun berangkat pergi sekolah sambil memikirkan anak baru yang akan masuk ke sekolahku itu. Memang sih, mungkin saja orang bernama 'Len' itu anak SD atau SMA. Yaah, semoga sajalah. Jadi kan aku tidak perlu khawatir memikirkan dia akan bertemu denganku atau tidak dan akhirnya rahasiaku terbongkar, teman-teman dikelas menghancurkan blog dan menjelek-jelekkan Sai dan.. dan... AAA TIDAAK!

Lebih baik aku segera ke sekolahan dan mencoba cari tahu tentang anak bernama 'Len' itu sebelum dia yang mencari tahu tentangku duluan!

(di sekolah)

KRIIIINNGGGGG! Bunyi bel sekolah menandakan waktunya anak-anak masuk ke kelas.

Oooooyeaa! Hari ini ga telat! Udah ga jaman sekarang tuh yang namanya telat. Yes, rileks! 1 : 500 kalo dia sampai sekelas denganku. Jadi, itu ga mungkin!

.

.

.

"Hari ini ada anak baru."

.

.

.

Haah? Anak baru di tengah semester gini? Ada-ada aja.

Hening...

HAH! ANAK BARU? O-oke rileks. Kalau ga salah nama 'Len' itu nama cowo. Tapi kalau dia Hode gimana? Aduuh. Belum siap lahir batin nih.

"Silahkan masuk, Len."

Len.. LEN? Oke, alarm panik mulai nyala. Gawat. eeh, tunggu. Biasanya di situs online orang memakai nama samaran. Tapi ini anak baru namanya sama-sama 'Len'. Berarti, bukan! Yes! Oke, jantung, tenang dulu yaah.

Cklek.

L-lho? Dia kan.. anak perempuan yang minggu lalu kulihat. Di-dia. Crossdresser?

"Nah, silahkan perkenalkan diri." Ucap Luka-sensei.

"Nama saya, Len. Nama panjangnya Len Kagamine. Emm, salam kenal." Katanya.

Wah, ternyata beneran 'Len'. Dia sih pakai baju seragam cowo. Berarti yang kemarin siapa dong? Apa mereka satu orang? Saudara kembar? Trus 'Len' itu yang mana? Yang manaa? Oke, tenang. Sekarang pikirkan masalah yang ada di depan mata dulu. Selama dia tidak tahu dan tidak duduk dekatku lalu akhirnya mengetahui 'itu', berari masalah selesai.

"Nah, Len. Duduk disebelah Rin ya." Ujar sensei.

Oke, ini baru masalah..

"Ya."

Err. Pengganggu. Nyamuk, lalat, kutu.

Akupun-mau tidak mau- menggeser bangku ku-yang awalnya ditengah-kepinggir. Menjauh. Lama-lama jadi kayak anti sosial. Suram.

"Namamu siapa? Aku Len." H-hah? Perasaan tadi udah disebut sama sensei.

"Err. Namaku Rin. Rin Hanazawa."

"Ooh, salam kenal. Mohon bantuannya ya! Masalahnya aku sering kelupaan bawa barang." Peduli amat.

"Ya. Salam kenal juga.."

(skip-istirahat)

Hhh. Benar dugaanku. Dia ga sadar kalau aku Rui. Berarti memang bukan dia. Atau mungkin itu dia tapi dia ga sadar. Aah, tau ah. Yang penting makan dulu!

"Hei, Rin. Besok ke Mall yuk." Ucap Len sambil duduk disebelahku.

"Hah"

"Kok 'hah'. Ya ke mall. Ada film yang ingin kutonton." Ogah

"Eeh, ngga deh."

"Sama yang lain juga kok." Yang lain? Kok pada mau sih pergi sama anak baru kenal. Haah, daritadi selama pelajaran dia ngobrol terus sih sama anak-anak dikelas.

"Ngga bisa."

(skip beberapa menit)

"Hei, Rin ikut juga nanti!"

Grr. Kurang ajar. Jangan dengar! Jangan dengar! Makan aja, makan! Jangan tanya bagaimana caranya sampai akhirnya dia bisa bilang begitu. Tanya saja pada makhluk itu. Ini kan pertama kalinya aku pergi ke mall sama teman sekelas. Kalau aneh gimana. Uwaaaa.

KRIING!

Aah, kurang ajar. Cepat banget bel nya. Mana belum selesai makan lagi. A-ah, gara-gara dia nih.

(skip! – pulang sekolah)

"Nah, jangan lupa dipelajarin dirumah ya." Ucap sensei.

Akhirnya pulang juga. Buru-buru pulang terus buka forum! Yay!

"Rin, jangan lupa ya, besok," tidaaaak! Jangan ingatkan aku tentang hal yang seharusnya tidak aku ingat.

"Tapi aku ga yakin bisa." Ucapku.

"Pasti bisa. Sebentar doang kok. Oke?" ujar Len sambil mengacungkan jempol tangan kanannya.

"Err. Yah, kalau bisa."

"Pasti bisa. Perlu aku yang minta ijin sama ortu mu? Hahaha. Nanti aku jemput deh." Eeh, gawat gawat. jangan sampai dia ke rumah. Bilang apa nih. Kalau bilang 'kalau bisa' lagi pasti ditanya macam-macam.

"Ehh, jangan! Y-yah, aku usahain bisa deh."

"Oke. Besok ya jam 2 siang di mall Xyz. Daah!"

.

TBC

.

Hai

Salam, author baru yang akhirnya berani buat mempublish karyanya setelah berbulan-bulan ffnya ditinggal gara-gara kebingungan judul. Jadi, sori kalo judulnya rada (atau malah sama sekali) ga nyambung sama cerita. Wkwkwk.

Oke, pertama-tama Cyan mau berterimakasih buat yang uda mau baca apalagi menyempatkan diri buat riviu. Maaf kalau mengecewakan. Endingnya juga, abis diutak atik, tambah sini situ, endingnya malah jadi gini.. *suram*. Maklum kan baru belajar *nyari kambing item*. xD

Oh iya, buat grup Vocaloid yang si Rin suka. Itu anggotanya Cyan ambil dari karakter fanmade. Awalnya pikir mau anggota vocaloid aslinya. Tapi dipikir-pikir, itu anggota vocaloid yang si Rin suka kan Cuma numpang nama. Jadi yaah, fanmade aja :). Buat yang suka korea, ga bermaksud buat ngejelek-jelekkin. Itu 100% diambil dari tmn-tmn dikelas. Hahah.

Nah, akhirkata,

Mind to Review? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Vocaloid ©Yamaha

Am I a Loner or Lonely © Chloe Cyasesa

Warning : bahasa yang tidak formal, OOC, Typo, OOT, rada lebay, dll.

* * *

"A-anoo.. Sudah malam, aku pulang dulu ya?" tanya seorang gadis mungil kepada sekumpulan orang didepannya dengan suara kecil, bahkan bisa dibilang sangat kecil.

"Makan dulu yuk. Lapar nih." ucap salah seorang dari sekumpulan orang tadi. Sepertinya ia tidak mendengar atau mungkin juga sengaja.

"Wah, kalau begitu nanti temani aku beli akse-" "Tidak mau! Beli sendiri sana kalau mau." potong salah seorang dari mereka.

"Su-sudah malam." ucap gadis itu sambil mencoba memberanikan diri untuk membesarkan suaranya. "A-aku pulang dulu ya?" lanjutnya. Sambil berharap ada yang mendengarnya.

Ternyata harapannya terkabul dan mendapat respon. "Apa!" bentak seorang perempuan yang secara kebetulan mendengar suara gadis itu tadi. Bentakkan tadi malah membuat ciut nyali gadis itu yang tadinya sudah bertekad untuk pulang.

"Pokoknya temani aku beli aksesoris! Sebentar sajaa. Ya? Len juga mau kan temani aku?" tanya salah seorang perempuan di sekumpulan orang didepannya dengan puppy eyes nya yang menghasilkan anggukan dari laki-laki yang dipanggil Len itu.

"Rin juga, ga keberatan kan nemenin aku beli aksesoris sebentar?" gadis mungil yang dipanggil Rin itu tersentak. Kelihatannya ia habis melamun. Entah memikirkan apa. Mata birunya berkedip berkali-kali sambil memasang muka bingung mungkin karena habis bengong tadi, ia jadi agak tidak sadar kalau dipanggil. Sampai akhirnya Rin langsung menjawab, "Eeh, iya." yang setelah itu langsung mendapat sambutan rasa mau menyesal. Toh dari awal kan dia mau pulang.

~flashback~  
(Rin POV)

"Yang mana niih?" ucapku panik sambil memilih milih baju yang akan kupakai nanti. "Yaampun, payah banget deh. Padahal uda bangun dari pagi Cuma buat milih baju. Sekarang tinggal dua jam lagi pergi tapi masih belum ketemu baju yang cocok. Hh."

Baju yang seperti apa ya kira-kira. Aku sudah coba tanya orang-orang di chat sih. Tapi yang mereka jawab berbeda-beda. Apa aku pakai baju yang ini saja? Baju terusan warna krem, panjangnya setengah paha kira-kira, dengan pita di bagian atas dada. Tapi, jelek ah. Terlalu pendek, mana ada pitanya lagi. Terlalu.. feminim.

Ku ambil baju yang satu lagi. Baju sehari-hari. Atasannya sih gampang dicari. Buat bawahannya, rok atau celana? Kalau rok, panjang atau pendek? Celananya juga celana apa? Aduuh, kebanyakan mikir. Warna apa? Motif? Yang manaaaaa!

Oke, coba pakai baju biasa warna putih dulu. Putih kan netral. Terus... rok apa celana? Umm, coba rok. Rok warna apa? Motif apa? Aduuh, mau pergi aja kok susah amat sih. Apa pakai baju biasa sama celana jeans? Biasa banget sih, tapi ga mungkin aneh. Tapi kalau nanti ternyata yang lain pakai baju keren-keren, aku malah pakai baju biasa. Aduh, bingung. Beneran deh, mau sampai kapan Cuma mikirin baju doang. Belum lagi barang bawaan. Pakai tas apa? Uh, biasanya orang pakai apa? Aduuh.

TING TONG!

Eh? Aku? Bukan-bukan, pasti tetangga. Siapa yang datang juga lagian ke sini. Ga ada tujuan. Oke, balik ke baju. Pakai apa yaa.

TING TONG!

Aduuh! Berisik! Ga tau apa orang lagi mikir sampe stress gini. Cek aja deh. Pakai baju tidur aja kali ya bingung juga mau pakai apa. Lagian cuma ngecek.

TING TONG!

BERISIIIK! Grr. Ga sabaran amat sih. Lagian siapa yang datang di saat begini!

Aku pun berjalan ke arah pintu dan membuka pintunya kecil. Ketika kulihat siapa yang diluar, langsung kututup cepat pintunya dan bersandar si pintu.

Ke-kenapa Len bisa disini?

"Rin?"

Bagaimana nih. Jujur saja, aku benar-benar panik sekarang. Kenapa dia bisa tau rumahku disini? Kenapa dia bisa disini? Seharusnya tidak ada satupun yang tau tempat tinggalku. Aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Haruskah aku keluar dan mengijinkan dia masuk? Atau berbicara di luar? Tidak! Tidak! Itu aneh. Jadi, aku harus mengijinkan dia masuk? Ini pertama kalinya ada orang lain selain 'dia' yang masuk ke sini. Aku harus bersikap biasa kan? Membiarkan dia masuk dan.. oh iya! Dia itu LAKI-LAKI! Kalau dia masuk, berarti aku akan berduaan dengan cowok yang baru kukenal disini? Ga! Ga akan! Tapi kalau aku tidak membiarkan dia masuk, pasti aneh.

"Rin?"

Ah! Oke, biasa. Biarkan dia masuk sampai ruang tamu dan perhatikan dia!

CKLEK.

"A-anoo, maaf lama. Ada apa?" oke, sudah mulai melenceng dari yang seharusnya. Seharusnya kan aku membiarkan dia masuk. Tapi.. kalau tidak tanya ada apa dulu itu kan aneh.

"Kau belum siap-siap?" kan masih 2 jam lagi. Aduh, mana aku pakai baju tidur lagi. Dan Len? Sudah pakai baju untuk pergi. A-a, kereen ~

"K-kan masih dua jam lagi." Ucapku sambil menundukkan kepala atau lebih tepatnya buang muka. Bodoh! Bodoh! Pasti aku kelihatan baru bangun tidur.

"Yah, kami semua sudah berkumpul. Tinggal kau saja. Jadi kupikir aku jemput saja." 'kumpul'? cepat sekali. Lagipula rajin sekali menjemputku. Aah, palingan supaya kita bisa cepat-cepat pergi kan? Sori deh kalau aku merepotkan.

" begitu kau duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul." Lagipula baju saja belum kusiapkan.

"Aku tunggu disini deh. Kamu siap-siap dulu saja." 'disini'? di depan pintu? Wah, jangan deh. Serasa punya bodyguard.

"Eeh, jangan." Apa suruh masuk saja? Tapi kan dia itu COWO. Berarti nanti berduaan dong? Tapi kalau ga disuruh masuk, ga enak dong masa ditungguin di depan pintu. Aku sebagai pemilik rumah, harusnya mengijinkan dia masuk. Tapi dia COWO! Aduuh.

"Ga apa-apa kok. Dah sana siap-siap!" situ bilangnya 'ga apa-apa'. Tapi jadi ga enak nih. Uuh, masa masuk. Masuk, ngga, masuk, ngga. Aduuh! Waktu nih waktunya kebuang Cuma gara-gara mikirin masuk atau ngga.

"Tu-tunggu di dalam saja. Daripada di luar kan.." aduh, oke, sudah berapa kali aku bilang 'aduh' coba! Santai. Toh, dia ga akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh kan didalam.

"Aku tunggu didepan aja. Kamu siap-siap. Santai aja." Duuh, jadi ngga enak kan. Buang waktu! Tinggal masuk aja apa susahnya sih.

"Hh." Aku berjalan kebelakangnya dan mendorongnya masuk lalu menutup pintunya. "Nah, disana ruang tamunya. Tunggu disitu saja." Langsung aku berlari ke arah kamar dan bersandar di pintu. 'Kenapa aku lakuin hal ituu! Pasti aneh.' Sambil menutup mukaku dengan kedua tangan.

*(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)*

"Nah, pertama-tama mau ngapain nih?" tanya Len ke semua orang yang ikut disana.

Akhirnya aku pakai baju kemeja warna putih panjang dengan bawahannya rok pendek seperti rok SD motif kotak-kotak dengan warna tua. Sori deh kalau aneh, ngebut nih pakainya gara-gara kepikiran ditungguin terus dan berduaan di rumah. Rasanya mau buru-buru keluar bawaannya. Jadi milih kayak baju sekolahan deh, tapi bedanya ga ada dasi aja. Polos.. ckck, payah.

"Ke toko CD! Boyband X keluarin album baru nih. Musti lihat!" ucap seorang perempuan berambut coklat muda-krem bergelombang panjang.

Ah iya, aku lupa bilang yang ikut hari ini itu aku, Len, Seeu, Ring, Ai, Piko, Lui. Pasti berisik deh. Korea-korea-korea-korea-korea. Seeu, Ring sama Ai tuh suka over kalau ngomongin Korea. Pokoknya dimanapun, kapanpun kalau ada mereka pasti tau berita terbarunya boyband Korea deh. Terutama boyband X. Kayaknya tuh topik ga bakalan abis deh.

"Malas ah. Kenapa musti toko CD." Protes Piko. Hee, no comment deh. Biasanya kalau sendiri pasti ke toko CD sih buat cari-cari album vocaloid. Tapi ini kan lagi ramai-ramai. Ga mungkin kan.

"Bioskop aja deh. Ada film Pirates of the Carbean nih." Usul Len. Waah, ternyata ada yang suka film itu juga. Hehe, sama! Setuju!

"Yah elah, daripada nonton film ga jelas gitu mendingan nonton Twalight deh. Uda pernah nonton sih, tapi filmnya baguss bangeet. Jecobnya kereen banget!" Tolak Ring. Twalight? Umm, lumayan lah. Boleh nih. 2 2nya belum nonton.

"Apa aja selain Twalight deh. Masa Twalight sih." Protes Piko lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, duduk disana aja. Daripada daritadi ngobrol ditengah jalan." Usul Len. Eeh, bener juga sih. Daritadi kita ngobrol di tengah jalan.

Akhirnya semua masuk ke salah satu cafe dan duduk disana. Yang pasti pesan minuman dulu. Setelah berbicara panjang lebar, akhirnya..

"Ga mau tau, pokoknya Twalight!" ucap Ai tidak mau kalah.

"Oh ayolah, masa Twalight sih." Protes Lui.

"Coba tanya. Rin! Kamu pilih Twalight atau film ga jelas itu?" tanya Ring. Err, kalau ditanya sih Pirates of the Carbean pastinya. tapi nanti aneh kalau sukanya film yang cowo-cowo pada pilih. Peduli amat deh. Lagian ga terlalu suka film yang roamcenya tuh.. terlalu berasa.

"Pirates of the Carbean." Nah kan, satu lagi kejadian bodoh. Sekalinya ditanya, komentar kek. Malah jawab singkat padat jelas gitu.

"Nah kan, makanya." Ucap Piko dengan nada kemenangan.

Akhirnya diputuskan, nonton Pirates of the Carbean!

*(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)*

"Akhirnya selesai juga. Apa bagusnya sih tuh film." Haah, daritadi Seeu ngoceh terus tentang filmnya.

"Nah, tadi kan kita uda nonton tuh film pilihan cowo-cowo. Sekarang, kita mau ke toko CD!" ucap Seeu.

"Trus kita ngapain disana?" tanya Lui. Ya ikut nyari musik lah atau cari film. Emangnya ga suka sama grup musik satupun.

"Emangnya ga ada CD yang pengen dibeli?" tanya Ai.

"Kemarin baru dari toko CD bareng Piko." Jawab Lui. "Ajak Len aja." Lanjutnya.

"Lah, terus kalian mau kemana?" tanya Seeu.

Aah, sudah mau pergi ya. Yasudahlah.

"Kalian berdua saja. Aku bareng Rin." Ujar Len.

Hah?

"Hah?"

"Sudah ya. Sampai ketemu lagi nanti. Daah." Ucap Len sambil menarik tanganku pergi. Dan aku? Hanya bisa bengong.

.

.

.

"Nah, sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Len.

"Eeh. Yah, terserah." Jawabku dengan suara kecil. Kan? Bodoh kan. Coba deh Rin, suaramu volumenya digedein dikiiiit aja.

"Hmm, kalau gitu kita main aja deh." Ajak Len sambil tangannya menarik tanganku. Waa waaa. Ini gawat. i-ini kan namanya pegangan tangan. Na-nanti seperti pasangan kekasih beneran! Tapi, kalau aku lepas nanti dia pikir kalau aku ga biasa deket sama cowo alias kuper. Yah, walaupun ada benarnya sih. Ta-tapi aku ga mau dikatain kuper! Emangnya biasa yang namanya pegangan tangan itu normal ga sih? Oke, rileks. Anggep aja sudah biasa deket sama cowo jadii, kesentuh sama cowok juga masalah. Sip! Tapi ini pegangan tangan! Aaah! Setauku selama aku baca manga, biasanya orang gandengan tangan kalau sudah pacaran saja.

"Oke sampai. Aku beli koin dulu ya." eh? Eh? EEEH? Oh iya, aku juga harus beli koin! Tapi biasanya orang kalau berdua cewe cowo pergi yang bayarin itu pasti cowonya. Tapi kita kan ga pacaran! Berarti aku juga harus beli koinnya? Nanti kalau ga beli dibilang ke-GR-an lagi. Dipikir mau dibayarin. Huh. Oke.. tapi kalau aku beli ternyata memang 'cowo yang bayarin' itu bener. Aku nanti jadi seperti orang anti sosial yang ga pernah pergi atau deket sama cowo sama sekali. Jadi, aku beli? Oke, recananya aku berlagak polos dan beli koinnya!

Akupun berjalan ke arah Len yang sedang antri beli koin dan berdiri dibelakangnya. o-oke, lakukan sesuai rencana!

"Rin? Ngapain dibelakang?" tanya Len. Hah? Ya beli koin lah. Apa jangan-jangan aku salah? Seharusnya aku ga ikut beli koin? Ah, memalukan! Tuh kan, 'cowo yang bayarin' itu bener. Tapi kalau aku tadi tetap berdiri disana lalu dia tanya 'kamu ga beli koin juga?" kan jadi ke-GR-an. Duuh.

"Eeeh, aku." Ucapku sambil menundukan kepala. Malu tau! Udah, jawab dengan polosnya 'beli koin.'

"Sini, berdiri disebelah aja." tangannya menarikku ke sebelahnya. "Daripada dibelakang."

Aduh, maksudnya supaya beli bareng aja atau dia aja yang beli? Jadi aku cuma nemenin gitu. Nah kan, antrian tinggal satu orang lagi. Sekarang, beli atau tidak? Ayoo coba pikir Rin! Pikir, pikir, pikir! Oke! Rencana pertama itu paling bagus. Beli!

"Beli koinnya 20." HAH? Cepat sekali. Aduh, belum siap. Ayo Rin. Tinggal kasih uangnya dan dapatkan koinnya. Kasih! Kasih ! KASIH! GA BISAAAA! Kenapa beli koin aja susah amat. Ayo Rin, sebentar lagi Len selesai. Rin! Rin! Ayo Rin!

"A-anoo, ko-in." Ah! Bicara yang jelas! Suaramu terlalu kecil. Riin! Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali! Pertemuan pertama itu menentukan pertemuan selanjutnya!

"Ah? Aku sudah beli kok." A-a... BODOOOOH! Bukan kau tapi aku! Ah! Aku malu! Maksudnya ia sudah beli untukku dan untukknya? Aduuh, aku benar-benar malu!

"Ayo Rin. Sekarang kita mau main apa dulu?" tanyanya. Ah! Memalukkaan! Bodoh! Bodoh! Benar kan. Bagus Rin, kau mempermalukkan dirimu sendiri. tapi sepertinya dia tidak sadar. O-oke, santai!

"Terserah. Aku ikut saja." Jawabku sepanjang mungkin yang aku bisa. Toh, dia yang beli koin masa aku yang menentukan, nanti dia malah mikir yang macam-macam lagi.

"Oke, bola basket yuk." Ajak Len.

"Yasudah." Jawabku sambil mengikutinya dari belakang. Tu-tunggu! Aku kan belum beli koin. Kalau memang nanti dia yang belikan koinnya, nanti aku mintanya gimana dong? Kan ga mungkin minta. Apa mendingan beli sekarang? Diam-diam.. tapi kalau nanti ketahuan gimana? E-eh, gimana nih?

"Nih Rin koinnya." Tangannya memegang sebuah koin yang diarahkan ke arahku. Eeh, ambil kan maksudnya?

"Ehh, makasi." Aduuh, kok bilang 'makasih sih'. Eeh, tapi kan itu namanya etika. Tapi kan, kalau dia kasih koin terus masa aku bilang makasih terus? Aduh malu-maluin!

"He? Sama-sama." Bodoooooooooooooh! Dia jadi bingung kan! Berarti nanti aku ga usah bilang makasih. Tapi rasanya gimana gitu kalau ga bilang makasih. Jadii, aku harus bilang apa? Masa ambil doang? Duh, kau kebanyakan mikir Rin!

"Kita mulai sama-sama ya! 3, 2, 1!"

Langsung aku masukkan koinnya. Duh, kenapa musti sama-sama. Kayak anak kecil deh.

.

.

.

"Wah beda tipis skor nya!" kata Len. Wah Cuma beda 2.

"Iya, curang tuh curang. Haha." Balasku.

"Enak aja. Calon tim basket nih!" jempol kanannya menunjuk ke arahnya.

"Eeh? Mau masuk basket ya? Yakin tuh diterima?" ledekku. "skornya aja ga beda jauh sama skorku yang jaraang banget main basket. Malah ga bisa."

"Kan ngalah sama cewe." Ujarnya. "Kalau ga percaya, mau ulang?"

"Ayo saja! Yang kalah traktir es!"

"Oke!"

.

.

.

"Nah, sesuai janji, yang kalah traktir es krim!" kata Len.

"Huh. Curang tuh. Ngalah dikit dong sama cewe!"

Tenot tenot (bunyi suara hp)

Len merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan Hpnya. "Wah, Lui." Lalu mengangkatnya.

Yaampun, suara HPnya ga banget. Ga suka lagu ya dia? Perlu direkomendasikan lagu-lagunya Sai nih. Biar makin tenar.

"Wah Rin. Balik yuk. Uda pada ngumpul katanya." Ucapnya sambil memasukkan HPnya itu kembali ke sakunya dan mulai berjalan.

"Oh yasudah." Yah, ketemu mereka lagi deh. Pasti ribut. Jadi pendengar setia lagi. Ga bisa ngobrol lagi sama.. ngga! Ngga! Mikir apa sih. Anggep aja hari ini spesial! Di sekolah bisa ngobrol lagi ga ya? Hee, stop! Palingan aku diajak hari ini juga Cuma buat ngeramai-in kan? Hh.

"Oh iya, Rin. Coba pinjam HPmu deh." Len berhenti dan menghadap ke arahku. Mau ngapain minta-minta HP orang? mau minta nomor HP? Ga-mung-kin! Tapi mungkin aja. Dia mau koleksi nomor teman-teman sekelas.

Aku mengambil HP yang kusimpan di tas selempang kecil berbentuk jerukku ini. Haha, ga nyambung ya sama bajunya? Biarin deh. Tebal-tebalin muka saja.

"Nih." Ujarku sambil memberikan HP mungil berwarna silver.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat Len mengutak-atik handphone kesayanganku itu, akhirnya selesai juga. Ia mengembalikan Hpku itu sambil berkata, "Nanti dirumah sms ya!" maksudnya apa!

~flashback end~

Bodoh kan? Kapan pulangnya kalau begini. Aku mau pulaaaaaaaaang! Beli aksesoris? Di dekat sekolah juga ada. Lapar? Mau makan? Di komplek perumahan juga banyak tukang makanan. Yang penting sekarang tuh, p-u-l-a-n-g!

"Yasudah kalau kalian ga mau temenin beli aksesoris. Masih ada Rin sama Len ini." Ucap Ai sambil merangkul tanganku dan Len.

"Kalian ga pernah temenin perempuan ke mall ya? Jomblo terus sih. Kasihan. Ckck." Ledek Seeu.

"Enak saja! Ajak tuh si Rin. Sama-sama cewe. Lah kita, ngapain disana?" tanya Piko.

STOP! Aku ha-rus pulang! Hari ini belum buka blog atau chat sama sekali. Dan parahnya belum buka forum! Kalau ada berita tentang Sai bagaimanaaa. Aku bakal ketinggalan berita!

Tapi bilangnya bagaimana? Mereka saja ngobrol terus. Kapan giliran aku berbicara? Ayo Rin, keraskan suaramu! Demi Sai!

"A-anoo.."

"Nih, coba tanya Rin. Normal ga cowo temenin cewenya ke toko aksesoris sebentar?"tanya Ring.

"E-eh." Apaan nih? Haaah, dengerin orang ngomong dulu dong. Padahal sudah niat banget tuh tadi.

"Kalau temenin cewenya, itu normal! Kalian kan bukan pacar. Malaas." Protes Lui.

Tau ah, toh mereka sudah lanjut berantemnya. Trus, gimana pulangnya Rin? Oke, itu.. aku ga tau. Oh iya, berlagak dapat telepon dari orang rumah, terus bilang disuruh pulang! Yes!

Terus, kalau HPnya ga bunyi, alasan supaya aku bisa keluarin HP dan angkat telepon apa dong? Ketahuan bohongnya kalau begini. Ayoo ayoo Rin! Pikir! De-mi Sai! Cayoo! Lebay banget. Haha. Tapi emang mau buru-buru pulang sih. Agak ga betah. Mungkin karena ga biasa pergi jalan-jalan kali ya.

Oh iya, aku bisa berlagak lagi lihat HP terus tiba-tiba ada yang telepon. Nah kan kelihatan normal. Laluu, untuk alasan apa aku keluarin HP? Masa keluarin HP doang? Apa yang dilihat? Ga jelas! Umm, sms? Waa, nanti dikira lihat-lihat yang tadi si Len lakukan lagi! Na-nanti dia ke GR-an. Terus mikir yang macam-macam. Terus terus..

Tinit tinit (bunyi HP)

Waa, HP bunyi? HPku kan? Siapa? Wah, jangan-jangan 'dia'? eh! Ngga-ngga! Ngga mungkin dia! Kh.

Kukeluarkan Hpku lalu melihat siapa yang telepon. Tertera nama yang menelepon.

'Papa'

Papa? Papa?

Kuangkat teleponnya. Setelah beberapa saat yang singkat. Bahkan sangat singkat, akhirnya telepon terputus.

A-aku harus pulang! Pulang! Pulang! Pulang! Harus!

"A-anoo, aku.." besarkan suaramu Rin! Pulang! Apapun itu, aku harus pulang sekarang.

"Len, bisa minta tolong? Aku harus pulang sekarang. Tolong beritahu mereka kalau nanti mereka bertanya ya? Terimakasih." Ucapku dengan nada panik dan steleah menyelesaikan kalimatku, aku langsung pergi.

Bodoh! Bodoh! Jangan panik! Dia pasti berpikir aneh tentangmu. Kh, yang penting aku harus pulang sekarang.

*(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)*

Ting Tong!

"Ah! Akhirnya datang!" gumamku senang. Langsung aku berlari ke arah pintu dan membukakan pintu. "Okaeri, papa!"

Orang yang dipanggil 'papa' itu hanya masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang sampai di depan pintu.

"Papa sudah makan?" tanyaku. "Papa cari apa disini? Mau aku bantu?" lanjutku sambil tersenyum sebisaku.

"Tidak." Jawab orang itu singkat padat jelas.

"O-oh, ya sudah." Ucapku. "A-ah kalau begitu bagaimana keadaan papa dan Ruko-chan? Ma-mama juga.."

Orang itu tidak menjawab. Terus mencari dan mencari di tumpukan kertas di ruangan yang ia masuki tadi. Setelah akhirnya ketemu, orang itu langsung berjalan keluar dari rumah. Aku hanya mgnikutinya dari belakang. Ketika dia sudah keluar dari rumah, aku berdiri di depan pintu. "Jaa ne! Kapan-kapan kemari lagi ya, Pa!" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Setelah orang tadi sudah tidak terlihat, aku menutup pintu dan segera berlari ke arah kamar dan menghempaskan badanku ke arah kasur. Perlahan lahan air mataku mulai keluar, "Kh, kenapa dia selalu begitu?"

.

TBC

.

Nah, ketemu lagi dengan saya. *gaje*

Oke, sori kalo lama apdet (termasuk lama ga sih?). soalnya Cyan ngerjainnya sesuai mood. Kalo ngga, hasilnya pasti aneh gara-gara dipaksain. Dx

Jalan cerita sih uda ada di otak. Cuman endingnya aja yang belum tau. Haha.

Buat Riviunya, jujur, Cyan seneng *banget* bisa dapet riviu. Ahaha. Pertama kalinya publish karya sendiri *apapun bentuknya*. Ga nyangka bisa dapet riviu. Oke, itu lebay. Tapi beneran kok. XD ~

**Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan**

Waa, makasih koreksi, kritiknyaa.

Cyan udah coba koreksi. Kalau masih ada yang salah, mohon bantuannya. Dx

Tentang garis, cyan udah kasi gari pas di nya. Trus gara-gara upload pakai HP jadi ga bisa cek-cek lagi.

Kayaknya sih disini deskripsinya masih kurang. Soalnya susah bedain supaya buat ngasi tau kegiatan yang dilakukan sama ngomong dalam hatinya. Soalnya disini si Rin kebanyakan mikir, salahin dianya kenapa begitu *duagh*.

Makasih buat riviu, kiritik, saran, semuanya! XD

**Anon**

Iya, disini si Rin bukan saudara kembarnya. Haha.

Makasih riviunya. :D

**Hanamoto Aika**

Hehe. Makasih. / .Nih, uda apdet.

Makasih Rivunya. X)

Maaf kalau mengecewakan. Cyan bakal coba perbaiki di chapter mendatang! :)

Akhirkata,

Mind to review? :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Vocaloid ©Yamaha

Am I a Loner or Lonely © Chloe Cyasesa

Warning : bahasa yang tidak formal, OOC, Typo, dll.

Ketika jarum panjang menunjuk ke arah angka 9 dan jarum yang pendek menunjuk ke arah 5 lebih, sebuah jam weker berbentuk bulat warna oranye yang bediri tepat diatas meja samping tempat tidur Rin pun berbunyi. Membuat Rin bangun dari tidurnya. Ia duduk di samping tempat tidur dan terdiam sebentar. Sambil menguap, Rin berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Memulai persiapannya untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Rin terdiam di depan kaca. Memandangi sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ada disana, lebih tepatnya diwajahnya. Karena merasa kurang yakin, ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke kaca dan tangannya menahan tubuhnya dengan memegang wastafel di bawah kaca itu.

Sesuai dugaan Rin, matanya sembab. Hadiah gratis yang ia dapatkan karena menangis terlalu lama kemarin. Sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri, Rin pun melanjutkan kegiatannya di kamar mandi.

Selesai itu, Rin membuat bekal untuknya dan mempersiapkan hal-hal lain yang harus dibawa ke sekolah. Setelah selesai, berarti ia sudah tidak ada pekerjaan lagi. Seharusnya begitu, tetapi khusus hari ini dia mendapat tugas tambahan. Yaitu mengurusi matanya itu kalau tidak mau terlihat aneh didepan orang-orang. Terutama orang-orang yang pergi dengannya ke mall kemarin.

Rin mulai memikirkan berbagai cara supaya matanya itu tidak terlihat orang. Tapi ternyata tidak ada sedikitpun ide yang melintas di kepala Rin. Akhirnya ia pergi ke sekolah dengan mata sembabnya itu. Berjalan dengan kecepatan yang ia tinggikan dan kepala ditundukkan, berharap cepat sampai sekolah dan memulai kehidupan kesehariannya. Di sekolah itu lebih aman, tidak ada orang yang menghiraukannya. Jadi dia tidak perlu ambil resiko dengan menceritakan atau mengarang cerita tentang kemarin malam.

Sesampainya disekolahpun, Rin tetap menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan agak cepat. Berharap tidak ada seorangpun yang melihatnnya. Sampai akhirnya Rin sampai di kelas dan baru sadar bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu kelasnya kedatangan murid baru dan anak baru tersebut sok kenal sok dekat dengannya. Bisa-bisa dia bertanya kalau dia lihat.

(Rin's POV)

Aku berjalan ke arah tempat dudukku sambil berharap dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku dan tidak akan menyapaku. Sedikit lagi sampai tujuan, dia masih tidak menyadari. Sampai akhirnya aku sampai dan duduk. Semoga dia masih tidak menyadari. Walau itu pasti tidak mungkin, dia kan duduk sebangku denganku. Sebentar atau lama, dia pasti menyadarinya.

"Eh, ada Rin." ucapnya sambil memutar kepalanya kearahku yang tadinya sedang melihat ke arah belakang, sedang berbicara dengan yang lain. Aku hanya meresponnya dengan tertawa kecil. Tidak tahu, terdengar atau tidak. Yah, semoga saja terdengar.

"Kemarin kenapa kau buru-buru pulang?" tanyanya. Kali ini pelajaran bahasa, mengarang bebasku diuji. Aku berusaha memikirkan kejadian-kejadian yang mungkin terjadi.

"Aku lupa mematikan kompor kemarin." jawabku seadanya.

"Haah? Tidak mungkin. Hahaha." balasnya. Iya sih. Kalau lupa mematikan kompor, tempat tinggalku pasti sudah terbakar.

"Eeh, aku cuma bercanda kok. Kemarin," aku memikirkan cerita yang tidak terlihat mengarangnya. Sayangnya tidak ada satupun ide yang sudi melitas. "Eeh, kemarin aku, aku lupa mengunci pin..tu ru..mah.." eh?

"Hee. Begitu ya. Yasudah." ia tersenyum sambil mengelus kepalaku. Aku hanya diam sambil melihat ke sembarang arah.

"Cie cie, yang abis berduaan kemarin. Sekarang udah mesra-mesraan. Masih pagi nih." ucap Ai yang entah sejak kapan sudah bediri di seberang meja tempat duduk kami.

"Ng-ngga kok!" balasku cepat sambil mengarahkan kepalaku ke arah Ai. Len juga berhenti mengelus dan ikut melihat ke arah Ai.

"Cie, Len. Sejak kapan? Kemarin?" tanya Ai lagi layaknya reporter.

"Ngga kok." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm, kalau kalian udah jadian, bilang-bilang ya!" ucap Ai heboh sambil berjalan pergi. Otomatis membuat wajahku memerah dan menundukkan kepalaku.

"Wah, jangan-jangan kau benar-benar suka denganku?" tanya Len dengan nada -belaga- kaget.

"Ng-ngga!" jawabku dengan nada tinggi, "Ngga akan!"

*(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)*

"Akhirnya, pulaaang" gumamku. Saat yang lain sedang membereskan buku-bukunya, aku sedang duduk di tempatku sambil menulis sesuatu di kertas secara sembarang. Kulihat Len sedang berjalan ke arah luar kelas tanpa membawa tasnya. Barang-barangnya ditinggal di atas meja. Mungkin ke toilet.

Ketika anak-anak lain sedang berjalan keluar kelas, aku tetap mencoret-coret kertasku itu untuk mengulur waktu. Sampai akhirnya semuanya keluar. Aku melepas pensilku dan duduk bersandar. Untung hari ini aku piket. Sebenarnya aku malas pulang. Aku akan menyapa orang-orang di chat lewat HP sajalah.

Akupun mulai mengambil penghapus, berniat untuk menghapus papan tulis. Baru saja aku ingin menghapus, aku taruh lagi penhapusnya lalu duduk di tempat dudukku. Menaruh kepalaku diatas meja sambil memikirkan hal-hal yang terjadi kemarin.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan mataku. Aneh, hari ini tidak ada satupun yang bicara ataupun menyebutnya. Yah, baguslah kalau tidak ada yang bicara tentang itu. Aku mengambil sebuah HP flip berwarna silver di saku sebelah kiri tasku dan mulai membuka situs _chat_ yang biasa kubuka. Baru saja aku akan mulai menulis, sebuah bunyi yang berasal dari tas Len menghentikan kegiatanku.

"HP Len?" gumamku. Awalnya ku berniat mengambilnya dan mengangkatnya. Tapi itu lancang namanya. Akhirnya aku berniat untuk membiarkannya berbunyi terus.

1x..

2x..

3x..

4x..

5x..

6x..

BE-RI-SIK! Mungkin lebih baik aku bawa saja HP ini ke Len. Atau aku panggil saja orangnya kemari? Tapi dia dimana?

Akhirnya aku berjalan keluar kelas dan muali mencari dimana Len berada. Ruang guru, kantin, koperasi, tidak ada. Akhirnya akupun berniat untuk kembali ke kelas. Biarlah dia berbunyi terus. Anggap saja ujian kesabaran.

Duk duk duk!

Eh? Siapa di lapangan sampai jam segini?

Aku berjalan ke arah lapangan _indoor_ di sekolahku. Mengintip sedikir tadi balik pintu. Ada Len sedang bermain basket. Mungkin hanya iseng saja main disini. Aku mulai masuk kedalam, baru saja ku masuk beberapa langkah. Kulihat ada banyak anak laki-laki sedang bermain basket dan yang paling menarik perhatianku adalah seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru yang sedang berlari ke arah Len.

"Kaito-senpai!" gumamku. Awawaa, eskul basket ya?

Langsung aku berjalan cepat dan pelan ke arah luar. Tidak menyangka bisa melihat Kaito-senpai disini. Lalu melanjutkan perjalananku ke arah kelas sambil tersenyum dengan wajah memerah.

Sesampainya dikelas, aku langsung duduk sambil berpikir betapa beruntungnya aku, bisa melihat kaito-senpai sebelum pulang. Senangnyaa!

Cklek! Bunyi pintu dibuka.

Langsung aku melihat ke arah pintu, untuk mengetahui siapa disana. Ternyata Len.

"Kau masih disini, Rin?" tanyanya sambil berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya.

"Yah, begitu deh." jawabku seadanya.

"Ngapain disini? Ga pulang?" Len mengambil tasnya dan mulai mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Nanti," jawabku lagi. "Oh iya, tadi HP mu bunyi tadi."

"Oh, oke. Makasih Rin!" ujarnya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan HPnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana. Selesai itu, dia memasukkan HPnya itu ke saku bajunya. Dan bersiap untuk pulang. "Pulang yuk, Rin!" ajaknya sambil menenteng tasnya.

"Hah?" wajahku memberikan ekspresi tidak mengerti. 'Yuk' katanya? Memangnya aku sudah mau pulang?

"Kok 'hah', ayo pulang. Kamu tidak mungkin disini terus kan?" tanyanya sambil masih berpose siap pulang.

"Eeh," toh dia juga sudah tau tempat tinggalku kan. Tidak maslah. "Ya sudah." aku mulai membereskan barang-barangku ke dalam tas dan berdiri lalu memakai tas dan, siap pulang!

Kamipun berjalan keluar kelas tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

.

"Nah, bukannya tadi kita mau pulang?" tanyaku.

"Mumpung lagi berdua, kan kamu janji mau beliin es krim." jawab Len sambil masih mencari es krim yang dia cari.

"Ja-" oh iya, janji yang waktu itu di Mall Xyz, yaampun masih ingat aja di. "Hee, jangan yang mahal-mahal ya."

"Tenang saja. Ada yang murah meriah kok." balasnya sambil terus mencari es krimnya itu. "Ah, ini dia."

"Es krim rasa... Pisang?" Aku bengong didepannya yang sedang dengan bangganya menunjukkan es krim rasa pisangnya itu. Baru pertama kali aku melihat es krim rasa pisang.

"Memangnya enak?" tanyaku dengan tampang 'apa-enaknya-sih'.

"Makanya, kapan-kapan cobain. Enak kok." jawabnya lalu berjalan ke arah kasir. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang da\n mulai merogoh saku.

"Pemerasan nih." gumamku.

"Enak saja. Perjanjian nih, perjanjian!" belanya.

"Haah, iya aja deh." keluhku sambil berjalan ke arah kasir dan membayarnya.

Kami pun berjalan keluar dan Len langsung membuka es krimnya dan memakannya. Tanpa sadar, aku memperhatikannya dengan pandangan penasaran. Aneh, kalau buahnya sih masih enak. Kalau dibuat es krim sih..

Merasa diperhatikan, Len berhenti memakan es krimnya dan melihat ke arahku. "Kenapa? Mau?"

"H-hah! Tidak, terimakasih deh." jawabku sambil memalingkan wajah.

Tes.. Sebutir air turun mengenai pipiku. Aku menyentuh pipiku sambil mengadah ke atas. Mungkinkah hujan?

"Wah? Hujan ya?" tanya Len sambil melihat ke arah langit.

"Umm, mungkin." jawabku seadanya.

Sekarang masih gerimis. Kalau berlari mungkin bisa sampai rumah. Yah, minimal kehujanan sedikit.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus buru-buru. Supaya tidak keburu hujan be-"

JRASSH! Hujan besar tiba-tiba turun mendadak. Apa-apaan ini, hujan turun disaat yang tidak tepat. Haruskah aku berlari pulang? Tapi pasti akan dikira orang aneh sepanjang jalan. Buku-buku sekolahku juga bisa rusak.

"Sini, Rin!" ajak Len sambil menarik tanganku ke arah sebuah toko yang sedang tutup dan berteduh di depannya.

"Haah, kenapa hujan turun disaat begini?" omelku.

"Tanya saja pada langit." jawab Len sambil salah satu tangannya ia arahkan ke arah hujan. Memainkan air hujan yang turun.

Aku mendengus kesal lalu mengeluarkan HP kesayanganku dan mulai membuka forum vocaloid. Tentu saja bagian Sai.

Whoa! Ternyata ada berita terbarunya. Sai akan mengeluarkan album terbarunya! Akhirnyaa! Gara-gara dia mengajakku pergi kemarin, aku jadi ketinggalan berita kan.

Aku melirik kearahnya dengan pandangan sebal. Merasa diperhatikan, dia berhenti memainkan air hujan dan melihat kearahku lalu berjalan mendekat. Otomatis aku berjalan mundur menjauhinya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil masih melihat kearahku.

"Tidak." aku melihat ke arah luar lagi dan mulai berkutat dengan HPku. Karena mendengar ada berita baru, aku langsung membuka situs chat. Baru saja aku berniat menulis, entah kenapa aku merasa diperhatikan seseorang. Langsung aku melihat ke arah Len, yang ternyata sudah berada dekat bahkan tepat disebelahku sambil melihat ke layar HPku. Langsung aku menutup HPku.

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan nada datar. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa panik yang ada.

"Tidak. Itu tadi situs chat kan?" tanyanya sambil masih melihat ke arah HP yang kupegang.

"Umm," aku memikirkan alasan yang ada. Apapun. Tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang tahu tentang ini. Apalagi Len itu ada kemungkinan salah satu orang yang biasa disana.

"Aku kadang kesana sesekali." ucapnya. Lalu ia kembali melihat ke arah luar dan mulai memainkannya lagi.

'Sesekali'? Selalu! Mungkin ini waktunya aku memeriksa apa dia itu 'Len' atau bukan.

Aku mulai menyapa orang-orang yang ada disana dan orang-orang disanapun ikut membalas sapaanku. Ada yang bertanya kenapa kemarin aku tidak ada, dan lain-lain.

Len : moshi-moshi Rui-chan. Kemarin kau tidak ada. Pergi kah? =(

Len! Len membalas! Berarti Len yang disini bukan-

Pas sekali! Sangat pas sekali. Entah kebetulan, atau memang benar. Ketika aku melihat ke arah Len, dia sedang bermain dengan HPnya. 'Len' membalas, 'Len' yang disini juga sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan HPnya. Hee, aku akan coba buktikan.

Aku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, berniat untuk mengintip apa yang tergambar di layar HPnya. "Le~n!"

"Ya?" jawabnya menanggapi panggilanku. Ia melihat ke arahku.

"Eeh, anoo." demi apapun, kami-sama! Buatlah aku tinggi saat ini juga. Aku benci dengan perbedaan tinggi badan di saat seperti ini. Karena sudah terlanjur, bilang apa nih? "Tinggi badanmu berapa, Len?"

"168 senti. Kenapa?" tanyanya balik.

"Tidak." jawabku. "beda 16 senti." gumamku lagi.

"16? Berarti 152 ya?" tanyanya. Ia menghadap kemari sambil membungkukan badannya sedikit agar sejajar denganku. "Pendek."

A-apa? Dia bilang apa tadi? Pendek? "Ini normal tau!" protesku. Aku menatapnya balik sambil berwajah kesal.

"Kau pendek, aku normal." balasnya sambil terkekeh.

"Kau normal untuk ukuran laki-laki tau! Kalau untuk ukuran perempuan, aku normal!" belaku dengan suara cukup tinggi. Untung sekarang sedang hujan besar, suaraku pasti tidak terdengar besar bagi orang-orang sekitar.

"Lho, kau perempuan?" tanyanya dengan tampang polos.

Apa-apaan dia dengan tampangnya itu! "Iiih! Orang-orang pasti tau kalau aku perempuan hanya dengan sekli lihat tau!" teriakku geram.

"Habis, rata sih." Len tertawa kecil. Berusaha menahan tawanya.

WTH! Wajahku memerah. Tanpa basa basi langsung kutendang kaki kirinya dan berjalan ke arah sudut lain halaman toko itu.

"Aduh duh! Sakit tau!" protesnya. "Kenapa sih?"

"Masih tanya lagi!" teriakku kesal. "Kau tidak lihat apa waktu ke mall aku memakai rok!"

"Crossdressing?"

DUAGH!

"Sakit! Kau kenapa sih?" protesnya sambil memegang kaki kanannya.

"Biar adil. Tadi kan cuma kaki kirimu. Baik kan aku?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum dengan segenap hati dan jiwaku.

"Tuh kan, sifatmu saja tidak ada cewe-cewenya sama sekali." protes Len sambil memandang kesal kearahku.

"Huh, terserahku mau seperti apa. Yang pasti aku itu pe-rem-pu-an!" teriakku menekankan di kata 'perempuan'.

"Hee, tinggal gerimis nih." ujar Len. Ia mengeluarkan tangannya ke arah hujan, mengetes banyaknya air yang turun.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, aku berjalan cepat ke arah hujan, berniat untuk pulang. Biar saja kehujanan, yang pasti aku ingin buru-buru pulang!

"Ah, hei hei." panggil Len.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak ada satupun air hujan yang turun mengenai tubuhku. Mungkin hujan sudah berhenti. Tapi jelas-jelas di depan mataku masih ada air yang terus turun. Akupun melihat ke arah atas, payung? Dan ketika aku mengetahui siapa pemilik payung ini..

"Len," panggilku sambil terus melihat ke bawah. "Kau bawa payung?" lanjutku. Len mengiyakannya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau.."

"Karena kau tidak bertanya." jawabnya enteng. Aku.. tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

.

Aku tidak yakin harus bicara. Tapi, karena dia sudah mengantarku sampai tempat tinggalku, jadi yah, "Arigatou."

"Dou ita." balasnya. "Jaa ne." Lalu berjalan pergi. Pulang mungkin?

Akupun masuk ke dalam apartemen yang ku tinggali ini. Lalu mulai menaruh tas ku dan tiduran di atas kasur.

Aku menghela nafas lalu mulai memikirkan hal-hal yang terjadi tadi. Sudah lama aku tidak berbicara lepas dengan orang lain. Rasanya menyenangkan walau cuma sebentar.

*(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)*

"Ohayou, Rin." kata Len sambil tersenyum ke arahku seramah-ramahnya.

"Hah?"

Len memiringkan badannya lagi. Duduk ditempatnya menghadap ke arah luar. Berbicara dengan orang-orang di kelas dengan ramahnya. Ramahnya?

"L-Len?" panggilku.

"Ya?" jawab Len sambil tersenyum menghadapku. Entah kenapa aku jadi merinding.

"Eeeh, tidak." apa dia punya dua kepribadian, begitu?

Akupun mulai mengeluarkan buku milikku dan mulai belajar. Masih untuk alasan yang sama. Walaupun buku pelajaran didepan mata, aku lebih memilih mencoret-coret bagian lembaran yang kosong sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

Sampai akhirnya bel masuk pun berbunyi, semua murid di sekolah masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing dan tiap guru masuk juga dan kegiatan berlajar mengajar pun dimulai.

(skip-istirahat)

Hari ini aku ingin mencoba suasana baru. Aku berjalan ke arah atap, mencoba cari tempat yang lebih tenang, aman dan damai. Sesampainya di atap, aku mencari tempat yang cukup tertutup supaya kalau ada orang yang datang, tidak akan menyadari kalau aku ada disitu juga.

Akupun mulai membuka bekal yang kubawa dan mulai berniat untuk memakannya.

"Telur?"

Deg. 'Tenang, aman, damai, rahasia.' benar kan?

Aku melihat ke arah kiriku, ke arah sumber suara. "Len? Ngapain disini?"

"Hm?" jawab Len sambil duduk disebelahku. "Duduk."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku itu, ada perlu apa kau kemari?" tanyaku sambil menghadap ke arah Len. Mood makan ku tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya santai. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Len melihat ke arahku lagi. Lalu bertanya, "Kau ada ikut klub ga?"

"Ga ada. Malas. Kenapa memang?" tanyaku balik.

"Wah, kebetulan. Klub basket lagi butuh manajer. Kau saja ya?" tanyanya.

Manajer.. klub basket? Klub basket! Be-berarti ada Kaito-senpai! Kebetulan sekali. Tapi, ngga deh.

Memikirkan ada Kaito-senpai saja sudah membuat pipiku mulai memerah. Gawat, gawat.

"Ada senpai yang kau suka disana?" tanya Len dengan nada menggoda.

"Ti-tidak ada kok!" jawabku sambil menundukkan muka. "A-aku malas. Coba saja kau ajak teman yang lain."

"Malas apa malas?" ledeknya lagi. "Kalau kau tidak mau, berarti benar. Apa jangan-jangan.. aku ya? Wah, sayang sekali, aku ga suka tuh."

"Hee, jangan ke-ge er-an ya! Aku itu malas ikut klub! Baca tuh, m-a-l-a-s!" balasku sambil menekan tiap kata.

"Nah lho, ternyata diam-diam menghanyutkan." ejek Len lagi.

"Apanya?" ucapku berniat untuk memprotesnya.

.  
Oke, mari skip ke ending dialog.

.  
"Berarti benar! Habis, disuruh membuktikan ga mau. Bukti dong, bukti!" ujar Len santai.

"Iiih! Oke! Fine! Nanti pulang sekolah aku ke ruangan klub basket! Tapi tetep! Apapun yang kamu bilang, aku ga bakal jadi manajer!" kataku dengan nada cukup tinggi. Cuma datang, toh ga masalah kan?

"Sip. Ditunggu nanti pulang."

*(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)*

Siang, Rin disini. Pelajaran sedang dimulai dan sebentar lagi akan pulang. Sedang duduk sambil menyesali perkataanku tadi saat istirahat. Kenapa aku bisa terpancing coba. Hh.

Akupun merobek sebuah kertas kecil di buku tulisku dan mulai menulis, 'Hei Len, aku merasa kurang enak badan. Lain kali saja ya?' lalu menggeser kertasku ke arah buku Len di atas meja.

Setelah beberapa saat, Len membalas dengan cara sama. Isinya, 'Tidak.'

Akupun mulai membuat ekspresi kesal diwajahku dan mulai membalas. 'Kalau aku pingsan bagaimana?' lalu menggesernya lagi. Kulihat Len tertawa kecil lalu mulai menulis lagi dan menggesernya.

'Kalau kau memang pingsan nanti, kan ada senpai yang kau suka itu. Nanti dia akan membopongmu ke UKS atau kalau dia tidak mau, aku yang akan membawamu. Dan kau tau, itu alasan klasik. Coba cari alasan yang masuk akal.'

Kurang ajar. Itu satu-satunya alasan yang lewat dipikiranku tau. Akupun melirik ke arahnya dengan tatapan kesal dan dia hanya menatap balik sambil tersenyum.

Oke, rencana kedua, 5 menit lagi akan bell. Aku akan berlaga berjalan pulang. Sesampainya diluar kelas, sepanjang koridor kan pasti ramai. Aku akan kabur secepat mungkin!

4 menit.. Oke, siap-siap beres buku pelajaran.

2 menit.. Buku pelajaran siap. Tinggal masukkan 1 buku cetak dan kotak pensil, ka-KRIIIIING-APA!

Guru pun menyudahi pelaarannya. Sedangkan aku bersiap-siap menjadi orang pertama yang keluar dari kelas supaya menambah kemungkinan kabur.

Setelah memasukkan buku-buku dan peralatan lainnya, aku langsung berjalan ke arah luar kelas. Tapi sayangnya tiba-tiba tanganku ditahan, L-Len? Aku memutar kepalaku kebelakang sambil tersenyum.

"Ya? Ada apa, Len? Aku buru-buru." ucapku santai. Berlaga lupa atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu.

"Bisa kau tunggu aku sebentar? Disini." balasnya santai.

"Tidak bisa. Mungkin lain kali saja. Sudah dulu ya, daah." ujarku sambil langsung berjalan pergi. Tapi sayangnya pegangan tangan Len kencang sekali. Aku sudah mencoba menariknya, ternyata gagal. Sampai akhirnya, satu persatu murid pun keluar dari kelas dan.. akhirnya kosong.

"Nah, akhirnya." Len mulai membuka pembicaraan. Aku hanya diam di tempat sambil melihat ke arah pintu.

"A-aku mau ke toilet sebentar." ujarku sambil terus melihat ke arah pintu.

"Hee, yasudah. Nanti jangan lupa ke lapangan ya." ucap Len sambil mulai membereskan buku-bukunya dan bersiap untuk pergi ke lapangan. "Kalau kau tidak mau ada gosip yang isinya, 'Rin Hanazawa menyukai salah satu anggota klub basket.' ah, atau aku pilih saja orangnya?"

Akupun berjalan keluar kelas tanpa berbicara apapun dan berjalan ke arah toilet sambil berpikir. Apa yang bia katakan tadi serius? Kabur ga ya?

Akhirnya, diputuskan. Karena tidak mau menambah masalah, dituskan Rin akan datang ke lapangan! Cuma datang sekali seumur hidup kok! Huaah, tenang!

Aku mulai berjalan ke arah lapangan sambil berpikir. Sesampainya di depan pintu lapangan, aku berpikir lagi. Untuk alasan apa aku datang ke lapangan? Apa aku bilang disuruh Len? Aneh! Jujur nih? Aku mulai panik.

Akhirnya aku memilih 'masuk saja dulu, yang akan terjadi nanti biar saja terjadi secara spontan.' aku membuka pintu dengan sangat pelan. Tapi ternyata memang pintunya tidak bisa diajak kerja sama, bunyi pintunya membuat beberapa anggota klub basket termasuk Kaito-senpai dan Len melihat ke arah sini! Ga-wat!

"Dia, Len?" tanya Kaito kepada Len. Uwaa, kaito-senpai! Malunyaa.

"Iya." jawab Len singkat, padat, jelas. "Sini, Rin." panggilnya.

Akupun berjalan ke arah Len cukup cepat karena ingin buru-buru menyudahi acara 'jadi artis dadakan' ini.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Kaito yang berdiri di samping Len sambil melihat ke arahku.

Otomatis aku langsung melihat ke arah Kaito-senpai dan menjawab, "A-aku Rin Hanazawa."

"Ooh, aku Kaito Shion. Salam kenal." ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum. "Mohon bantuannya ya."

"Eeh, iya." jawabku sambil tersenyum balik. Wajahku membentuk ekspresi bingung. Maksudnya dengan 'mohon bantuannya.' itu apa?

"Umm, kau manajer barunya kan?" tanya Kaito sambil membentuk ekspresi bingung juga di wajahnya.

"Hah, mana-" "Iya, dia manajer barunya." kata Len, memotong ucapan Rin tadi.

Kaito tersenyum lalu mulai berteriak, "Hei, semua. Manajer baru kita, Rin Hanazawa."

.  
HAAAAH?

.

T B C

.

Hallooo ~

Yay! Kuro-san masih meriviu. Horas! XD

Nih uda aku coba tambah penjelasannya. Hehe.

Singkat aja deh.

Makasih riviunyaa. :D


End file.
